


Babies

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Baby Keith (Voltron), Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Honorary Uncle Kolivan, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Mother-Son Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sometimes babies look weird, right?Oneshot/drabble





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371139) by fawnmisty. 



Kolivan was holding a tiny baby in his arms. He was an alien though, and to humans, the baby wasn't his species. Or at least the baby didn't look like it. The baby, on the contrary, was human. 

The little boy was pale, covered in skin and no fur, which was weird to Kolivan. His eyes were tiny too like all of him, dark and almond-shaped. Alert though; they peered up at Kolivan curiously. The little boy had fur on his head--hair, to humans. That was thick and dark. It was a little nice. 

He looked at the little boy. And the little boy looked back at him. He was swaddled up in blankets. 

"...your son is hideous," Kolivan said suddenly to Krolia, the boy's mother. 

She just rolled her eyes. 


End file.
